fandomfeelsfandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story
American Horror Story is a television drama and horror series created and produced by Ryan Murphy (Glee) and Brad Falchuk (Nip / Tuck). Seasons: 5 (Murder House, Asylum, Coven, Freak Show, Hotel) Creator: Ryan Murphy; brad Falchuk First broadcast: October 5, 2011 Genre: Drama supernatural; Seasons summary: Murder House (2011) The story takes place in 2011 and follows the Harmon family: psychiatrist Ben, his wife Vivien, and their teenage daughter Violet, who move from Boston to Los Angeles after Vivien has a miscarriage and Ben had an affair. The Harmons move into a restored mansion and soon encounter the home's former residents, the Langdons – Constance and her two children (although Constance has four children), Tate and Addie – and the disfigured Larry Harvey. Ben and Vivien try to rekindle their relationship, as Violet, suffering from depression, finds comfort with Tate. The Langdons and Larry frequently influence the Harmons' lives, as the family discovers that the home is haunted by the ghosts of anyone who has ever died on the property. The season is primarily set in the modern day, with flashbacks to the 1920s, 1940s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s and 2000s. Asylum (2012–13) The story takes place in 1964 and follows the patients, doctors and nuns who occupy the Briarcliff Mental Institution, located in Massachusetts and founded to treat and house the criminally insane. The wardens who run the institution include the stern Sister Jude, her protégé Sister Mary Eunice and the founder of the institution, Monsignor Timothy Howard. The doctors charged with treating the patients at the asylum include psychiatrist Dr. Oliver Thredson and the sadistic scientist Dr. Arthur Arden. The patients, many of whom claim to be unjustly institutionalized, include lesbian journalist Lana Winters, accused serial killer Kit Walker , nymphomaniac Shelley and alleged murderer Grace Bertrand. Briarcliff's inhabitants are routinely subject to supernatural and scientific influences, including demonic possession and extraterrestrial abduction. The season primarily takes place throughout the 1960s with flash-forwards to 2012. Coven (2013–14) The story takes place in 2013 and follows the descendants of the witches who survived the Salem Witch Trials, who are nearly extinct and are in danger once again. Those who share this genetic affliction are being subjected to strange and violent attacks. A mysterious all-girls boarding school has opened in New Orleans to protect and house young women who carry this unique bloodline, and keep them from the dangers of the outside world. The long-absent Supreme, and most powerful witch of her generation, Fiona Goode, arrives to ensure the safety of the Coven, but also to fulfill her own hidden agenda. Fiona's daughter, Cordelia, teaches at the school and welcomes its newest student, Zoe Benson, who harbors her own harrowing secret. Events reveal a long-held rivalry between the witches of Salem and the voodoo practitioners of New Orleans, as well as a historic grudge between Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau and socialite serial killer Delphine LaLaurie. Other themes include witchcraft, voodoo, racism, death, and family, such as the relationships between mothers and daughters. The season is set primarily in the modern day and includes flashbacks to the early 1970s, 1960s, and the 1830s. Freak Show (2014–15) The story takes place in 1952 in the quiet town of Jupiter, Florida and follows a struggling freak show led by Elsa Mars. Decades have passed since the public has looked upon freak shows as a form of entertainment, but Elsa dreams of finding a home for her "monsters", as well as her own fame. When conjoined twins Bette and Dot Tattler are taken to the hospital, Elsa sees her chance to finally drum up some business for her sideshow, hoping the two sisters will save her troupe once and for all. Other members include Jimmy Darling, a boy born with syndactyly who dreams of leaving the carny life behind and living a normal life. Jimmy's mother, the bearded lady Ethel Darling, is Elsa's second in command and maintains law and order under the tent. A Strongman from Ethel's troubled past named Dell Toledo, and his three-breasted wife, Desiree Dupree, make waves when they arrive at the sideshow. In a time when the era of television is beginning to reign high above sideshow acts, these individuals must overcome those who persecute them based on their looks. However, as events unfold, it is revealed that multiple dark entities have taken up residence in Jupiter, with all of their eyes being set on the freaks. Flashbacks are set in the 1940s, and a flash forward to the 1960s. Hotel (2015–16) The story takes place in 2015 in Los Angeles, California in the haunted, retro Hotel Cortez which was built to become a torture chamber for the customers by the founder James Patrick March. The wardens of the hotel includes the 111 year old vampire, Elizabeth Johnson, and the front desk clerk and manager, Iris. The residents and guests include the drug addicted prostitute ghost, Sally McKenna, Iris' hateful son and former drug addict turned vampire lover of Elizabeth, Donovan, transgender bartender Liz Taylor, actress and revengeful former lover of Elizabeth, Ramona Royale, male model heartthrob and murder addict Tristan Duffy, New York fashion designer and current purchaser Will Drake, and the suspicious and soon going insane detective John Lowe and his depressed wife Alex. When Lowe checks in to the hotel, what he doesn't know is that he is targeted by a serial murderer, The Ten Commandments Killer, which will bring the inside and outside danger crashing together. Main themes include addiction, insanity and forgiveness. Alongside being set in modern day, flashbacks are set in the 1920s, 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s, with an epilogue set in 2022.